Skylanders: Rise of the Portal Master
by TaylorMan2274
Summary: A few months after the Skylanders beat Kaos and the Darkness and repaired the Core of Light, Master Eon recruits Taylor, an old friend of Spyro and Cynder, as a portal master. But Kaos has recruited one as well. Can Taylor and the Skylanders stop this new Dark Portal Master who just so happens to be his best friend? Crossover with "The Twisted Journey" by Samjax. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. I only own my OC, Taylor.**

 **Warfang:**

 **Spyro's P.O.V**

It was a nice day today. The sun was shining, No enemies were attacking, and everybody was glad to have some peace once in awhile. The only sad thing about this was that I had to leave all my friends in Warfang in order to become part of the Skylanders. The Skylanders are a team/group of protectors that protect Skylands, a place that is REALLY far from Warfang. I was already at the docks saying my goodbyes to the people who had come over to watch me leave.

"It's gonna be a shame leaving this place, Cynder." I said looking to my left as I saw a violet dragoness about my height walk up towards me. Her appearance was blue eyes, a magenta underbelly, a blade-like tail made of iron and blade claws on her wing thumbs, big wings with magenta membranes, and six silver-white horns on her head. She's wearing two bracers on her two front paws and a silver "choker" on her neck.

"I know it's hard when things have to change and you have to go somewhere else but don't forget that I'm going through this as well, plus when haven't you left town to go somewhere? You do it almost all the time." she said.

"I know that already. But this time I might not come back." I said disappointedly.

"Oh don't say that Spyro," she said as she gave me a nudge on the side. "I'm sure that Master Eon will spare you some free time for you and you can come back here for a visit."

"I guess so. Who knows. Anything could happen."

"Hey, Spyro!"

I turned my head to the right to see that that voice came from Taylor.

Although there are supposed to be no humans in Warfang, Taylor was allowed to come to Warfang because he had helped Spyro defeat Malefor.

"Oh hi, Taylor. Come here to say goodbye to me?" I asked.

Taylor had blackish-brownish hair and glasses with camouflage on the sides of them. Today, he wore a green t-shirt, blue jeans, running shoes, a watch on his right arm, and a rubber band bracelet on his left arm. He was about 5' 8" tall and has brown eyes. He has a funny personality but he also has one of those personalities that you don't want to joke around with.

"Well yes, of course, but also to tell you something important."

"Ok. What is it?" I asked.

"I don't think I'm gonna stay up here anymore." He said quietly.

"What? Why not?" I asked. I was shocked to hear this and I'm pretty sure Cynder was too. I thought he was joking at first, but I could tell he was serious because he wouldn't joke around when I'm leaving, no matter what the occasion.

"Up here I usually like to do things with you two. But since you are going away, I guess I should go too." He replied.

"Well, in that case, I hope you have a good life on Earth." I said.

"Me too." said Cynder.

"Thanks, guys. And I hope you have a good time up in Skylands being Skylanders."

"Thanks." Cynder and I both said.

"Taylor?" Master Eon asked as he walked up towards him. "Are you ready to go back to Earth?"

"I believe so. Let me see here..." He muttered to himself as he checked his pockets to see if he had forgotten anything. "Yes, sir. I'm ready."

"Alright then, I'll go ahead and open a portal to Earth for you."

And with that, he simply opened a portal in front of him and stepped over to the side.

He turned around and looked back at Me and Cynder. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." He told us.

"Yeah." Cynder and I both said as we sighed.

"You need a hug don't you?" He questioned us.

"Yep." me and Cynder both said as we came up towards him and gave him hugs.

After we finally let go of each other's hugging grasp, He stepped into the portal and in a flash, the portal disappeared.

I was sad that Taylor had to leave, but I didn't want to think negatively, so I looked at Master Eon who opened up a portal to Skylanders.

"Do you always travel by portal?" I asked him.

"No, I sometimes travel by balloon and ship." He simply replied back.

"So why didn't you take a balloon or ship here?" I asked again.

"Why take a vehicle that can take forever to get to a location when you can use a portal to get somewhere in less than ten seconds?" He said.

"Good point."

After we said our last goodbyes, Master Eon, Cynder, and I all stepped into the portal to take us all to Skylands.

 **Woo. Had to stay up 'til midnight to type this in. On iPhone :l Anyways, this is my first story evah! So please be kind in the reviews to tell me how I did.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Surprise

_**Chapter 1: The Surprise**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skylanders. Skylanders rightfully belongs to Activision. I only own Taylor and all my other OC's in the story.**

Earth:

Taylor's P.O.V:

Things were going along pretty well since I left Warfang to continue living on Earth. School was out (YAY! :D), It was summertime, and it was a gorgeous day outside. I was outside in my neighbor's yard playing a game of football with my neighbors Ryan, Sam, Deems, and my brother Ben.

Sam was about 5' 2", had flat, brown hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with a black stripe going across the middle, tan shorts, and running shoes.

Ryan was about 5' 4", had curly brown hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a black Steve Smith jersey, blue shorts, and white shoes.

Deems was about Ryan's height, had flat, dirty blond hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a UNC t-shirt, tan shorts, and black shoes.

Finally, Ben was a bit taller than Ryan and Deems, had flat, brown hair, and green eyes. He was wearing a red sweatshirt, red sweatpants, red long socks, and black shoes with the shoelaces the colors of the rainbow.

"GO LONG!" I shouted to Ben as he started running towards the end of the yard. Both Ryan and Deems were both covering him and they were doing good at it. I saw Ben stick his hand up signaling me to lob it to him. I took a step forward with my left foot and threw the football towards Ben. I saw Ben, Ryan, and Deems all look up as the ball came hurtling towards them. They all jumped for the ball but the ball bounced off of their hands and hit the ground in front of them.

"THAT IS BS!" Ben shouted after the play was over. "Was it BS because we were so awesome at blocking?" Ryan asked. "Or was it because you were scared for the ball to hurt your hands?" Deems questioned.

"No. It's because I didn't catch the football." Ben exclaimed.

"Because of the examples we gave you?" Ryan and Deems both asked.

"NOOOOO!" Ben shouted.

I smiled to myself. I knew they were joking, as they always are to each other, so I didn't bother to try and stop the "argument". Although, I did want go play video games back home.

"Hey guys. I think I'm gonna go." I told them as I started walking back home.

"Really Taylor? It's only been around 10 minutes." Ben complained.

"I DON'T CARE!" I shouted at him in my pretend Pewdiepie voice. I was already back at my house since the yard we played at was only 100 feet from my house. I got to the front door, opened it, walked inside, closed the door, locking it in the process, and went to the Living Room. Usually, I spend my time with electronics in the Library/Office on the computer playing games and watching YouTube videos. But today, I was in the mood to play Skylanders on the Xbox 360.

I know what your thinking; I went to Activision and told them all about Master Eon, Spyro, Cynder, Skylands, and the Skylanders. Well I didn't. I was told the first time I arrived at Warfang to never tell anybody on Earth about its existence. And I have been keeping that secret ever since I left Warfang to live here, which was a year ago.

I turned on my Xbox 360 and saw that the Portal of Power, connected to the Xbox 360 console, was also turned on as well. I grabbed the remote to turn on the TV and to set it to the Xbox 360 setting. Once I did that, I saw the Xbox 360 main menu. I went back to the console and opened the tray since I didn't have a disk in it yet. I had just finished playing Skylanders: SwapForce and was now going to play the first ever Skylanders game: Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. I inserted the disk, closed the tray, grabbed an Xbox controller, turned it on, and sat down on the couch that I had in the living room. Once the game went through all the list of people that made the game. I waited for the Skylanders main menu to pop up. And when it did, I went my way through the menu to get to the saved files I had since I have played the game before on seperate files. I decided to start a new game on a new file.

I saw Master Eon pop up on the TV screen (not the actual one) and explain to me about Skylands and, their elite team of protectors, the Skylanders. After he was done explaining, the game loaded onto the first level of the game. I skipped my way through the talking since I had already heard it so many times before. I got off of the couch as Eon was saying "Now is the time, Portal Master." The game went to the "Please put a Skylander on the Portal of Power" screen. I grabbed the purple dragon known as Spyro, and placed him on the Portal of Power. I sat down on the couch and waited for the Portal of Power to recognize the current Skylander and transport him into the game. But it didn't do that. Instead, it did something that I did not expect.

The game seemed to have froze on the TV and I groaned with frustration. I got up from the couch and went to turn the Xbox 360 off deciding to play later when the game is working. Then, the Spyro figurine started to vibrate. I was really confused when this happened because I played the game many times before and this was new to me. The figuring fell off the Portal of Power, hit the ground, and started to glow. Now a little bit terrified, I scooched back from the figurine to the far side of the Living Room. The figurine then started to grow even brighter and transform. I covered my eyes. "It's so bright!" I thought in my head. The light started to fade and I slowly uncovered my eyes. I gasped at what I saw. A life-sized purple dragon with a orange underbelly, spikes across his tail, a crest on the top of his head, and horns. Otherwise, a complete discription of Spyro.

"Hey Taylor." Spyro said giving me a wave with his paw.

"Spyro..." I said in a whiny voice. "You nearly scared me to death."

"Yeah." Spyro said chuckling. "I meant to scare you."

I went up to him and gave him a playful shove. "Darn you." I said as I shoved him.

Spyro was now laughing. "Oh come on Taylor. It was just a joke. You love jokes."

I gave Spyro my annoyed face. "Yeah, but not the ones that seem to me as pranks or jump-scares.

"It was still hilarious." Spyro said smiling.

I decided that I was done with this topic because if I continued to talk to him about it here, someone was sure to see him. "So why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh, right." Spyro said as he got serious. "Master Eon has discovered something incredible about you and he sent me here to tell you it."

Oh, ok. "I said. "Can we talk in my room? I'm afraid someone might see you."

"Good idea." Spyro replied.

We left the living room, walked up the stairs and entered my room.

"So this is what your room looks like?" Spyro asked me. My room had a ton of things in there. I had posters on my right, a bucket full of books on my left as well as a drawer filled with clothes. My bed was at the middle left of the room. I had a desk at the far right end of the room where I had stored all my sports trophies (swimming, soccer, basketball, and baseball), school work, and other stuff. I also had a billboard hanging on the wall above the desk where I put autographs from famous sports players as well as certificates. At the far left end of the room was the bathroom and on the far bottom left so the room was the closet. "It's very nice."

"Thank you." I said. "Would you like to sit down anywhere?"

"The bed would be nice." He replied. So we both went to the bed and sat down on it. I sat along on the edge of the bed with my feet hanging off while Spyro just simply lied down on the other side of the bed.

"So about the incredible news Master Eon found out about me." I said turning my body to face towards Spyro.

"Ok then." Spyro then went into a deep explanation about how Master Eon was getting weaker with age as a Portal Master and how he has been searching for a Portal Master to take his place when he retires. "He went somewhere on Earth to somehow scan people for traces of magic inside their bodies to determine if they are Portal Masters or not. I don't know how he got to scan you, but he did. And you were the only person out of all the people he scanned to find traces of magic inside your body."

"Huh." I said once he finished his explanation. "That's pretty cool. And about how Eon got to scan me. I think I know where and how Master Eon did it."

"How?"

"Well I just came back from Austin, Texas yesterday. So he must have scanned me when I was going through airport security. Although I don't remember there being a guard looking like him." I explained.

"He was disguised." Spyro said.

"Well that explains it. He must've been one of the security guards at the airport." I said.

"So after he found out that you were a Portal Master, he sent me here to get you and to bring you to Skylands." Spyro said.

"Ok then. How do we get there?" I asked.

"Go get that Portal you have for your video game downstairs and bring it back up here. I'll explain the rest once you get return with the Portal." He instructed me.

I got up and headed towards the door and stopped. "Quick question. How do you know about the Skylanders video game?"

"Master Eon found an advertisement for the game while he was on Earth and told us back at Skylands."

"Gotcha."

I went downstairs, went back into the living room, and unplugged the Portal of Power from the Xbox 360. Surprisingly, the Portal of Power was still lighting up as if it was still plugged in. As I got to the steps, I saw my iPhone sitting on the railing along with my headphones and charger. I grabbed all of then and put them in my front pockets. I didn't know how long I was gonna be in Skylands, but I could already tell it was gonna be a long time, so bringing my iPhone, headphones, and charger seemed like a great thing to take along with me. I then walked back up the stairs and re-entered my room. Spyro was still lying down on the bed when I entered the room. As I sat back down on the bed Spyro lifted his head up and looked at me to give me his full attention.

"Alright then. Now what I want you to do next is for you to place your palm on the surface of the Portal and think about Skylands." Spyro instructed again.

I did as he told and after 2 minutes of trying, I felt a small wind swirling around me and Spyro as well as the colors lighting up on the portal started to light up faster. Then a sudden "FLASH" happened and everything went white. If you were standing in my room, you would be the only one there.

I couldn't see anything due to the whiteness that was surrounding me. I felt like I was being lifted off the ground yet gravity was still keeping me on the ground. I felt myself land on a nice soft turf of grass and could now see since the whiteness vanished. I saw multiple islands around me that seemed to be floating around the island that I was on that also happened to be floatingnd itself was huge unlike the other islands floating around. There were trees, flowers, rocks, and even animals on the island. I watched calmly as I saw a cartooney sheep (EVIIILLLL!) bounce by me as it "accidentally" fell off the island. I felt like laughing as the sheep fell off the island but held it in. I didn't want to act cruel in front of Spyro.

Speeking if Spyro, I haven't seen him yet ever since I teleported to Skylands. I turned around in a 180 angle to see that Spyro was standing right behind me smiling.

"Welcome to Skylands Taylor"


	3. Chapter 2: The Slightly Annoying Travel

_**Chapter 2: The Slightly Annoying Travel**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skylanders, Spyro the Dragon, or Activision. I only own the OC's in the story. (Taylor, Ben, Ryan, Sam, and Deems)**

It had been almost an hour since I teleported Spyro and I to Skylands. We had been walking around the island for the past fifteen minutes to explore the island and to get me used to the wildlife that lived in Skylands. Sure I played the game many times and thought I already knew the wildlife from Skylands, but the creators of the game (Activision) haven't been to Skylands before and simply guessed what wildlife lived there.

"Isn't that a Pansy?" I asked Spyro as I walked by a flower with purple petals, a yellow center, and (of course) a green stem. "Yep." Spyro replied turning around to look at me. "It's beautiful isn't it." "Yeah…." I sighed happily. "Do you have those on Earth?" Spyro suddenly asked me. "We do actually." I said. "Although I didn't think there would be one in Skylands as well." "And why's that?" Spyro asked again. "Well it just seems strange to me that Skylands and Earth both have the same wildlife. I thought they would be ENTIRELY different." "No two things are entirely different Taylor. There are going to be some similarities between the two. Try to remember that, ok?" Spyro said as if he was teaching me something. "Ok."

After a few more minutes passed by I saw a hot air balloon up ahead with somebody throwing sandbags out of the balloon onto the ground. I couldn't tell what he looked like from such a far view so I asked Spyro if he knew who he was since dragons have better vision than humans and can see further away. "Oh brother..." Spyro said disappointingly. "HE had to come." I was confused about this because I couldn't tell if the person he was referring to was either evil or someone he really hated, but was good. "Is he bad?" I asked him guessing the person up ahead was a him. "No he's not, he's just annoying that's all." Spyro replied. "Gotcha"

As we walked up to the hot air balloon, the guy throwing sandbags out of the balloon looked at us. I realized who Spyro was talking about because the guy happened to be Flynn. Flynn's appearance was a tall, sturdy looking Mabu with rings around his blue eyes and a koala shaped nose. He wore a light brown jacket halfway unzipped. Underneath the jacket he wore a black shirt. He wore dark brown pants with a brown belt, light brown shoes, light brown gloves for his large hands, and light brown boots. He had a aviator hat which his pointy ears stuck out of. He also had goggles on the hat and wore a red scarf around his neck.

"Hey Spyro." Flynn said with a wave. "Is that the new master portal thingy?" "It's 'Portal Master' and yes he is the new Portal Master." Spyro said slightly annoyed. "Well hey there new Portal Master! I'm Flynn. The best pilot in ALL of Skylands." "Yeah, I knew that already." I said back to him. "Of course you did. BOOM!" Flynn said with a smile and a wink. Spyro groaned at this and I could tell he was getting annoyed already. "So why are you here exactly?" I asked Flynn. "Because I was supposed to tell Spyro that the Skylanders are waiting for you and Spyro at the citadel so Master Eon sent me here to take you back." He then looked over at Spyro. "By the way Spyro, Master Eon sent me here to tell you that the Skylanders are waiting for you and that guy at the citadel. Are you ready to go?" "I heard you the first time and I think you know the answer already." Spyro said. "Got it, we stay here and stare at my charming looks." Flynn said with a pose. "NO! WE GO TO THE CITADEL!" Spyro shouted. "Ok ok." Flynn said calmly with a smile on his face. "We go to the citadel WHILE you stare at my charming good looks." "Anything is fine as long as we get to the citadel." Spyro growled trying to calm down. I could tell he was gonna burst at any moment now. I've seen him burst before, it didn't end well. "Hey Flynn. I'm gonna make a deal with you." I said. Flynn turned to look at me. "Does it have anything to do with ladies or food?" "It does actually." I said with a grin. "Well tell me already." Flynn said anxiously. "If you shut up for the entire ride, I'll get you on a date with-" "DEAL!" Flynn interrupted. "You don't need to say the rest of the deal, I know what you're going to say." He rushed over to me and Spyro and shoved us into the balloon. "Come on come on. He said hurriedly. "The sooner we get there, the sooner I can get on my DATE!" He rushed out of the balloon, threw the sandbags in, closed the door to the balloon. And soon enough, we were off the ground and heading off towards the citadel.

As we flew in the hot air balloon I was admiring the amazing view of Skylands as we passed tons of floating island and majestic creatures. "Whatcha you looking at Taylor?" Spyro asked me as he looked out of the balloon. "Nothing much. Just the view." I replied. "Oh yeah, the view is amazing." Spyro agreed. "It's just so beautiful that it gives you that one moment to relax and to not worry about anything." "I know right? It seems like almost everything I've seen in Skylands so far has been beautiful." I said. "What hasn't been beautiful?" Spyro curiously asked me. I pointed behind me at Flynn who was piloting the balloon. Luckily, his back was turned so he didn't see me point to him. Spyro snickered softly as I pointed at him. Flynn turned around to look at us as Spyro snickered. "What's so funny?" He asked us. "Oh nothing much. It's just that you broke the deal by talking just now so you're on your own to get a date." I replied smiling evilly. "I didn't want the deal anyways." Flynn said crossing his arms. "So why were you all so 'LET ME GET MY DATE ON!' when I told it to you?" "Because I was...uh..." Flynn started to say but then trailed off. "Exactly." "Also Flynn aren't you supposed to be piloting the balloon?" Spyro asked. "Oops almost forgot about that." Flynn said as he turned back around to pilot the balloon.

After what seemed like an hour or so we arrived at the citadel. The citadel looked exactly like it did in the game. At least before Kaos destroyed the core of light and blew up the place. The Core of Light was a machine that shot a beam of light towards the sky to keep the darkness at bay. It sat in the middle of the citadel properly working functionally. I shifted my view from the Core of Light as I saw some Skylanders roaming around the place. They looked up at the balloon as It hovered over them. I wasn't sure if they could see me or not. I'm guessing that they could since I had my head sticking out of the balloon and that Flynn and Spyro weren't. Flynn landed the balloon inside a dome made of stone without a roof on the east side of the island. As soon as it landed Flynn opened the door for us and we walked out of the balloon and onto the stone floor. "Hey Taylor. I've got a question for you." Flynn said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "Ooookkkk, what is it?" "What does this dome remind you of?" He asked me waving his hand around the dome. "An igloo." "I don't know what that is but I'll take it as a compliment." Flynn said as he walked away from me and to the balloon to tie it down.

"So Taylor, you ready to meet the Skylanders?" Spyro asked me. "I don't know." I replied back to him. "I'm a little shy meeting new people who are really popular in some particular way." "What are you shy about?" "All of them hating me." I said. "Taylor..." Spyro sighed. "They're not going to hate you. All of the Skylanders are really friendly and only hate people if they are enemies. Plus Master Eon showed us your life story and all of the Skylanders seemed to take a liking to you. And also, if they are mean to you, I'll make them like you." "Thanks, and how the heck did Master Eon know about my life story?" I asked. "I don't know actually. But I'm guessing since Master Eon has a Portal Master history book collection, and since you just became one, he must have got it at the library as soon as he found out that you were a Portal Master." "Ok then." I said.

Flynn stuck his head in between us and said, "Look guys I hate to interrupt your boring conversation but I'm going to tell Master Eon that I found the new Portal Master." "That's great Flynn, but I'm pretty sure that Spyro found me first, not you." I said pointing my finger towards Spyro and then to Flynn. "Whatever." Flynn said as he flicked his arm up at me and walked through the tunnel. "Should we follow him?" I asked turning my attention towards Spyro. "That depends. Do you think you're ready to meet the Skylanders?" He asked. "DOES THIS ANSWER YOUR QUESTION!" I yelled softly as I went to the exit. "Crystal." Spyro said as he walked up to me. "Alright then, ONWARDS!" I said as I walked outside of the dome. Spyro smiled to himself as he also exited the dome.


	4. Chapter 3: Greetings New Portal Master

_**Chapter 3: Greetings New Portal Master Part 1**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Skylanders franchise or Activision. I only and rightfully own the OC's used in this story.**

 **IT'S GAME TIME! :D For this game you have to guess what element I am going to be in the story. Will it be Magic, Earth, Water, Fire, Tech, Undead, Air, or Life. Guess right now and read on to find out if you were correct.**

As I walked outside I was surprised to find out that the Skylanders I saw earlier in the balloon were not outside anymore. I was thinking that they were all kidnapped by Kaos, but then I thought it would not likely happen because the Skylanders can't get captured in less than 3 minutes. I heard the sound of claws scraping against the stone floor of the dome behind me and I turned around to see Spyro walk up next to me. He had a smile on his face and I was guessing he was happy to be back at the citadel. I let him be that way for about a few minutes before I decided to ask him if he knew where the other Skylanders were.

"Hey Spyro?"

"Yeah." he said as he went back into a serious face. ( this face - :l )

"Do you by any chance know where the other Skylanders are?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah, they're all in their dormitories waiting for you to go and meet them."

"Well should we go meet them then?"

"Not yet." said Spyro as he shook his head. "We have to talk with Master Eon first."

"Ok then. Do you know where he is?" I asked. "Yeah, he's in that castle over there." Spyro said pointing to directly behind me. I turned around to see the castle-like dome Spyro was referring to. The castle looked familiar to me but I couldn't remember where I've seen it from. I turned back around to look at Spyro. "Well, lead the way then." I said pointing my arms towards the castle. "With pleasure." said Spyro as he walked in front of me. I followed directly behind him as we walked towards the castle. As we walked towards I couldn't help myself but ask Spyro what the castle was for.

"Hey Spyro?" I asked tapping his shoulder. "Yeah?" He said looking at me. "What is this castle for?"

"Well this castle is where Master Eon lives and where he watches the Core of Light." It then came to me that this was the same castle in the first Skylanders video game. The castle looked very similar to Kaos's flying castle being made from stone bricks and having a pillar at the castle's corners. It had a porch right above me and I assumed that is where Master Eon watches the Core of Light from. We arrived at the castle and we walked inside. The castle on the inside looked magnificent. The floor was covered in red carpet and showed different symbols on the edge of the carpet. In the middle of the floor there was a button-like platform that looked like it was connected to eight torches hanging on the walls. It had pictures of Master Eon with some of the Skylanders on the wall to my right. To my left was a staircase which basically went up the walls like a square. To my front I saw three rooms evenly spaced along the wall. "So is Eon in one of those rooms?" I asked Spyro pointing towards the doors. "Hm? Oh no. Those are Flynn's, Cali's, and Hugo's rooms." said Spyro pointing at each door from left to right. "Right." Spyro then pointed upwards towards the second floor. "Master Eon is ALL the way up there." Spyro said twirling his talon. "Oh gosh. Doesn't it get tiring for you to climb up and down the stairs just to meet him?"

"Who says I climb the stairs?" Spyro then smiled grimly and flew up to the second floor. I stared at him for about thirty seconds until he stopped flying and landed on the second floor. "You coming?" Spyro snickered. "Haha very funny." I replied jokingly.

"What's so funny."

"That you just flew up there without taking me with you."

"Who said I was taking you?" said Spyro lifting an eyebrow.

"God dammit." I muttered to myself as I started climbing the stairs.

 **3 minutes later:**

I flopped on the ground as I finally reached the top of the stairs. Spyro walked over to me as I laid there on the ground panting like a dog. "Ah, the advantages I get over you." Spyro jokingly said as he spread out his wings. "Yeah, good for you." I said softly for him to hear as I struggled to my feet. "I can't believe you didn't just carry me up there." I said rubbing the back of my head. "You need exercise anyways." said Spyro with a shrug. "Whatever."

The second floor wasn't that much different from the first floor. It still had the same colored carpet along with some more pictures of Master Eon with some Skylanders. The only difference was that there was only one room on this floor and that there a porch along with a rock near the entrance of the porch.

"Well anyways Taylor, Master Eon is just right through that door." said Spyro as he pointed to the one room. "Ok then." I walked towards the door and knocked on it. I waited a few moments before Master Eon opened the door.

He looked exactly as he did in the game before he changed into a spirit having a light tan skin color, a blue robe, a sash with all the Skylanders' elements on it, a Viking hat, and a wide, thick gold bracelet on his right arm. He had four fingers (one of which is the thumb) on each hand and had a golden ring on the middle finger of his left hand. He also held a staff on his right hand that had, what in my opinion, a crystal ball. He did in fact have a cartoonish-looking face having a white mustache and beard that didn't show his chin or the skin above his upper lip. He also had thick, bushy, white eyebrows, wrinkles under his eyes, a nose that looked like a small tunnel (No offense Master Eon), and medium-sized ears.

"Greetings Taylor." Master Eon said in a low voice. "Hello." I said back. "I'm glad you're finally here. Please, come in and have a seat." said Master Eon opening the door wider for me to enter. Me and Spyro both entered Master Eon's room for the first time. Master Eon's room looked like an office where somebody would work at more than a bedroom. It had a desk at the back of the room filled with papers, pencils, books, and other stuff. There were shelves on both walls next to the desk. The one on the right contained books as if they belonged to a library. The one on the left contained what humans would call 'School Supplies'.

"Please. Have a seat." Master Eon said gesturing me to two chairs in front of the desk. I turned around to see Spyro still standing outside the room. "Isn't Spyro going to come in also?" I asked. "No Portal Master, this will just be the two of us." Master Eon replied. "Ok." I said. Master Eon went back to close the door while sat down in one of the chairs. Master Eon then went behind the desk and sat down as well.

"So Taylor. How's Earth been?" Master Eon asked.

"Good."

"Ok then. Are you excited to be a Portal Master?"

"I guess so."

"Why is that?" Master Eon said leaning in towards me a tiny bit.

"I'm just afraid that I'm not going to be liked by everybody."

"Hmmmm." Master Eon said stroking his beard. "I expected you to say that."

"You did?" I surprisingly said.

"Indeed." He said nodding his head. "I still remember you meeting me for the first time. You were pretty nervous as I recall."

"Yeah."

"Why are you so nervous meeting new people?" He asked curiously.

"Because back on Earth I have trouble making friends. I think that they'll hate me for being to weird."

"I see." He got up out of his seat and went to the shelf to the left of him and grabbed a dictionary-sized book. He sat back down and opened the book and flipped a couple of pages until he put his finger on one. He scrolled down the page until he stopped near the bottom of the page.

"It says right here in your personality section that you can be funny at times when people will think you are weird." He said reading the page.

"Two things." I said holding up two fingers. One, that's exactly what I think, and two, I have my own book!" I exclaimed.

Master Eon chuckled at my comment. "Indeed you do Taylor. Indeed you do." Master Eon said putting the book back on the shelf. "In fact every single Portal Master has one." He added.

"I know that. Spyro already told me."

"He did?" He said looking at me. I nodded my head. "Ok then." He say back down at the desk.

"Now before you leave, I need to know what element you are."

"Alright."

Master Eon pulled a drawer from his desk and carefully took out a stone, flat portal that had the eight symbols of the elements.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a Portal of the Elements." He replied back.

"How does it work?"

"Well it's quite simple. You put your hand in the middle of the portal and one of these symbols will glow. He said pointing at the element symbols. "Just in case you don't know what the elements are, they are Magic, Earth, Water, Fire, Tech, Undead, Air, and Life. Did you already know that?"

"I did actually."

"Well good to know before hand." Master Eon said. "So now I want you to go ahead and put your hand in the middle of the portal." He instructed.

I started to put my hand in the middle but stopped. "Will this hurt? I don't want it to hurt." I thought worryingly. "Is to hurt?" I asked Master Eon.

"No Taylor, you'll feel nothing at all." He said with a smile.

( This is where the game begins. :D )

Now satisfied that it won't hurt, I placed my hand in the middle of the portal and saw all the eight elements glowed. Nothing happened for a while until I saw the Undead symbol fade away. Master Eon saw this as well and said "Well I guess Undead is out of the question." Guessing by that comment I figured when an element fades away, it means I'm not that element. Then I saw the Earth, Fire, and Air symbol fade away. I started to think about why these elements were left. I was left with Magic, Water, Tech, and Life. I wasn't surprised that Tech was still there since I play electronics at home eight hours a day. For Water I assumed it was because I liked to swim. For Magic I couldn't tell because I haven't been interested in magic at all. Finally, for Life I guess it was because I lived nature and hiking.

The next element that faded away was Water and I assumed again that it was because I didn't do the swim team anymore and that I have barely been swimming this summer back on Earth. Then I saw the Life element fade away. I wasn't surprised about this because I barely wanted to go hiking and that I really wasn't interested in nature. I was down to Magic and Tech. I was really surprised that Magic was still there because I still had no clue why I was into magic. For Tech I still wasn't surprised because of my eight hours of electronics per day. Then I saw one last element symbol fade away. It was...


	5. Chapter 4: Greetings New Portal Master 2

_**Chapter 4: Greetings New Portal Master Part 2**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skylanders, Activision, or Toys For Bob. I only own Taylor.**

Magic.

That was the last element to fade away.

I was kind of glad that Magic had faded away because I didn't want to be stuck with an element that I didn't know why I was aligned with it. I looked at the portal again and saw orange lights blinking in a circle around the Tech symbol. Master Eon nodded at this and said "It's now official. You are now aligned with the Tech element."

"I expected this to happen actually." I said still keeping my hand on the portal. "After all, I do play at least eight hours of computer at home everyday."

"Are you sure that's the reason why you were aligned with the Tech element?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Well then." Master Eon said leaning back in his chair. "There is something I must tell you. But first, may you take your hand off the portal?"

"Sure." I said as I took my hand off of the portal and sat back down in the chair. As I sat back down I saw the lights on the portal fade away as well as the Tech symbol on there too. Master Eon then took the portal and put it back in his desk.

"Now back to what I was saying." Master Eon said putting his arms on the desk and clasping his hands together. "After a Portal Master or Skylander uses the Portal of the Elements, the Portal actually sends me information about why that Portal Master or Skylanders was aligned with that chosen element and why it was not with the other elements."

"And how is that exactly?" Trying to raise my eyebrow at him.

Master Eon then opened up the drawer and pulled back out the Portal of the Elements again only to reveal that a yellow sticky note was stuck to the middle of the portal. Master Eon then pulled off the sticky note and put the Portal of the Elements back into the drawer.

"And how did that get there?" I said pointing to the sticky note.

"Simple. By Magic." Master Eon said waving his hand.

He then placed the sticky note back down in front of me and said "Why don't you read this and take a little time to understand about why you were chosen and not chosen for the particular elements."

I grabbed the sticky note from the desk and silently read what was on it. The writing on the note was very detailed and organized and looked like it had been typed on a computer. As I was reading the note, I saw that the results were listed in places (1st, 2nd, 3rd, etc) and that the reasons why I was chosen and not chosen for that particular element featured fictional and nonfictional characters from Earth. I was confused with this because I didn't think that any famous person from Earth, fictional or nonfictional, would be mentioned in Skylands.

"Uh.. Master Eon?"

"Yes?"

"Why do the reasons for why I was chosen and not chosen for the particular elements feature people from Earth?"

"That's a good question Taylor." Master Eon commented. "The reason why that is so is because believe it or not, it wasn't the portal that decided your element, instead, it was actually ME who decided your element.

"Oh oka- wait, what?" I surprisingly asked.

"When the portal scanned your hand it sent me, by magic, some memories that are stored inside your mind. I then compared your memories to each of the eight elements and, one by one, eliminate an element until I am remained with a particular number of elements that have the same number of comparisons with each other. When I get to this part, I choose the element that best suits the Portal Master/Skylander, and by figuring out which Skylanders and Portal Masters the Skylander/Portal Master would cooperate well with. Finally, after I make my decision, I reveal my decision to the Portal Master/Skylander and that Portal Master/Skylander would go on being aligned with that element."

"Ok then…." I slowly said as I went back to reading the sticky note.

After I finished reading it, I handed the sticky note back to Master Eon with a "Thank you" from him and a "You're Welcome" from me. Master Eon then opened another drawer, put the sticky note in there, and closed it back up. "Now then." Master Eon said turning his attention towards me. "Do you have any questions about your alignment with the Tech element?"

"No sir." I said shaking my head.

"Alright then. I think we're pretty much done here for a little bit. Why don't you meet some of the Skylanders? I'm sure they will be pleased to meet you."

"Will do sir." I said giving a salute.

Master Eon chuckled at my salute as we both got up out of our chairs and walked towards the exit. When we got to the door Master Eon started to turn the doorknob but then stopped as he lightly facepalmed himself. "Oh! I almost forgot." He said as he removed his hand from his face and looked towards me. "Taylor. Have you by any chance seen Hugo yet?"

"Uhhhh, no. Why?"

Master Eon sighed upon hearing this. "Hugo was supposed to return here with another Portal Master a couple of minutes ago, but nobody has seen him come back yet."

"Maybe he's running a bit late?" I guessed.

"Maybe." agreed Master Eon.

Master Eon then opened the door to reveal Spyro napping on the carpet a few feet from the door. I snickered softly as I slowly walked up towards him and crouched down near his ear. _"Payback time."_ I thought as I took a deep breath in.

"IT IS I KAOS!" I yelled loudly as I could in his ear. Spyro, of course, was startled by this and woke up like a snap to get in a fighting stance towards me. I laughed aloud for everyone in the room to here as Spyro slowly realized that he wasn't being captured by Cyclops, Trolls, Evil Drow, and Kaos.

"TAYLOR!" He yelled as I began to laugh louder. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

"It was to me. And besides, It was payback for what you did earlier today." I said as I turned serious again.

"I might as well ram my horns into your body right now." Spyro growled as he tilted his head down.

"Oh god." I said nervously as I backed up away from him real fast.

"Both of you! Settle down!" Master Eon exclaimed. Spyro and I both immediately stopped what we were doing and turned around to face him. "Sorry." We both said at the same time.

"I forgive you. But save your frustration in case any sort of danger happens." Master Eon said pointing at both of us.

"Yes sir." Me and Spyro said again.

"Now then. Taylor, remember what I told you?" Master Eon said looking at me.

"Oh right. Spyro, Master Eon instructed me to go and meet the other Skylanders so I better go do that now."

"Ok then Taylor. I'll go with you as well incase things get out of hand." Spyro said looking up at me.

"That'll be perfect Spyro. But for now, VAMOS!" I shouted at the end as I pointed diagonally in front of me and walked down the stairs with Spyro walking along on my side.

* * *

 **Master Eon's P.O.V:**

* * *

" _Things are looking good for him so far."_ Master Eon thought as he smiled to himself.

"By the way Spyro. Jinx you owe me a soda." Taylor said as he continued walking down the stairs.

I then heard a loud smack happen and I started to get worried again.

"OW!" Taylor shouted as I stopped near the top of the stairs.

"What's going on down there?" I shouted down at them.

"NUTHING!" Taylor and Spyro shouted back up at me.

"Good." I shouted back at them and went back to my office and closed the door.

* * *

 **Taylor's P.O.V:**

* * *

"That hurt you know." I said rubbing my cheek as we neared the bottom floor. "It was supposed to." Spyro said smiling grimly at me. I groaned as we finally stepped down on the bottom floor and walked outside.

"This way Taylor." Spyro said as he and I walked towards the Core of Light. "Stay there for a second I'm gonna tell the Skylanders that you're here." Spyro said as he punched a few buttons on the control panel near the Core of Light.

"Yokay." I said as I sat down on a patch of grass.

As soon as Spyro punched the last button on the control panel, the control panel suddenly projected a transparent blue screen that was about the size of a flat-screen TV. At the top left corner of the screen, it showed a spinning, 3-D image of the Core of Light that said 'Power Level: 100%' right next to it. At the top right corner of the screen, it showed a circular picture of Spyro's face with the Magic symbol in the background. To the left of that was some writing that said 'Spyro'. I assumed that each Skylander has their own accounts on there and Spyro was using his. In the top middle of the screen was some more writing that said 'Main Menu'. Underneath the Core of Light projection, the profile picture, and the 'Main Menu' writing, was a thin and blue line. Underneath the thin and blue line, was a huge, circular, and 2-D radar that looked like it showed the entire map of Skylands. On the map I saw some wisps of black move across the map as the blue line crossed over it. There was also one area on the map that was filled with black and wasn't moving at all when the blue line crossed over it. I wanted to know more about the radar so I asked Spyro for more information on the radar.

"Hey Spyro? What's that radar for?" I asked.

"That radar tells where the Darkness is and where it isn't." Spyro replied keeping his focus on the screen. "If the radar tracks down the Darkness taking over a village or something, the radar alerts Master Eon about it and he sends some Skylanders to go to where the Darkness is to take it down." He said adding a bit of confidence as he finished talking.

"Okay." I said looking back at the screen as Spyro punched some more buttons on the control panel. The screen then zoomed in to reveal a 2-D rectangular box that said 'Send message to all Skylanders?'. Spyro tapped some more buttons on the control panel and the rectangular box disappeared for a second until it appeared again saying 'Message sent'.

Spyro closed up the projector by, again, tapping some more buttons on the control panel. "I sat up as he walked away from the control panel and towards me. "Ok, the rest of the Skylanders should be here any second now."

"Well this might take a while so I'm going to sit back down." I said beginning to sit back down on the grass.

"I don't think you should." Spyro said.

"Why?" I said as I stood back up.

"Because they're here already." Spyro said tilting his head to my right. I looked to my right and saw all 32 of the original Skylanders (excluding Spyro) plus the additional 8 Skylanders from the Giants game standing a few yards away from me. Along with them were all eight giants, who were surprisingly the same size as they were in the video game, standing behind the smaller Skylanders. "Well that was fast." I surprisingly said. "I know." Spyro agreed.

Spyro walked up in front of me and cleared his throat. "Skylanders!" Spyro exclaimed. "I have called you here because the new Portal Master has arrived." I leaned a little bit to my right and gave a small wave before leaning back. "He has come to help us fight against Kaos and the Darkness, so please, as always, treat him with respect. That means no blowing him up Boomer." Spyro said pointing to Boomer on that last sentence.

"Oh come on!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Now then, do we have any questions?" Spyro asked the crowd of Skylanders.

I saw a couple of Skylanders raise their hands as Spyro looked around before calling on one.

"Yes Chop Chop?"

Everybody turned towards the Arkeyan warrior. Chop Chop's appearance was blue metallic boots with golden stripe designs on them. Bones appeared where his legs and hip should and you could just see a small bit of his vertebrae. On his chest he had a blue metallic chest plate with some similar golden stripe designs that he has on his boots. He had bones for arms as well and wore blue metallic gloves which had spikes on his knuckles. His head was like a robot type head with bright yellow circles for his mouth and eyes. He also had a bright yellow circle on his forehead with a golden band around it. Lastly, he had a thin crest on his head that kind of looked like a mohawk.

"Do you think we can trust him as a Portal Master?" Chop Chop said in a low, robotic voice.

" _Chop Chop, why do always have to be so negative?"_ I thought as everybody groaned at his question. "God dammit Chop Chop, you ask me this question EVERY TIME we get a new Portal Master." Spyro said disappointingly.

"It's a thing I always have in my mind." Chop Chop remarked.

"Well to answer your question, yes, he can be trusted. As a matter of fact, I have actually been on plenty of adventures with this new Portal Master in the past." Spyro turned around towards me. "Isn't that right Taylor?"

"Yas." I replied.

"Ok, next question…" Spyro looked around again and saw only one hand raised. "Yes Cynder?"

Everybody now turned towards Cynder who looked nervous being the center of attention. After Cynder took a few deep breaths she finally said "Well first off, hi Taylor!"

"Hi Cynder." I said back to her with a wave.

"And second of all, which element were you chosen to be aligned with?"

"I can answer that." A voice said.

Everybody turned towards the voice to see Master Eon walking towards us. The Skylanders bowed down slightly as he came over and after seeing them bow down, I did as well.

"After all, I am supposed to tell you anyways." Master Eon said looking at Cynder.

"I know Master Eon. I just wanted Taylor to say it this time." Cynder said looking down at the ground.

"I actually kind of wanted him to tell us as well." said Spyro.

"Well alright then. I see no objection in letting the new portal master tell you about his aligning to the-" Master Eon started to say but was then cut off.

"DON'T TELL US!" Every Skylander shouted as they covered their ears.

I laughed as they all covered their ears. "Looks like they really want me to tell them."

Master Eon chuckled as well. "Ah yes, I suppose I will allow you to tell them." Master Eon looked at every Skylander. "But just this one time."

"Yes sir." Everyone said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must contact with Flynn to see if he has seen Hugo." said Master Eon as he walked away from us.

"Ok then." I said as I looked over to the Skylanders. "I suppose I should tell you what element I was aligned to."

"Yes, yes you should." Spyro said giving me a pat on the back. "And I have a fun way to do just that!" Spyro exclaimed. He then walked back over to the control panel and hit some buttons. After he was finished, the ground opened up to the left of the control panel to reveal a podium with one button on the middle of the podium. Spyro then pulled up the transparent blue screen again only this time it showed just one thing, the number zero.

The Skylanders all clapped their hands together and whispered excitingly to each other. Spyro then joined the other Skylanders by walking over and placing himself in front of them.

"Ok Taylor. Here's what you have to do. You are going to call on twenty Skylanders one at a time. When you call on that Skylander he/she is going to ask you a Yes or No question that might give us a clue of which element you were aligned to. Once you answer that question, you hit that button and the number on the screen will go up by one. Once that number gets to twenty, the questions are over and we get a final guess as of which element you are." Spyro explained.

"Sounds like _20 Questions_ as a gameshow to me." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What's a gameshow?" a Skylander asked.

"What's _20 Questions_?" added another.

"He'll tell you later, but for right now, it's question time!" Spyro exclaimed.

I walked myself over to the podium and stood behind it. As I was doing this, all the Skylanders were raising their hands/paws/crystal as high as they could. (All except Wrecking Ball who just kept jumping as high as he could) I began to call on them one by one as the questions kept on rolling in on me. Here's how it played out:

* * *

Spyro: Are you happy with your alignment with this element. (Question #1)

Me: Yes. -presses button-

Pop Fizz: Do you have an interest in this element? (Question #2)

Me: Obviously. -presses button-

Tree Rex: Do you have the same personality with a Skylander of this element? (Question #3)

Me: Probably. Yes. -shrugs shoulders and presses button-

Cynder: Did you miss me? (Question #4?)

Me: -.- Really Cynder?

Cynder: What? It's a yes or no question.

Me: And a wasted question it was. But to answer your question, yes. -pushes button-

Trigger Happy: Can we get that question back? (Question #5)

Me: Nope. -smiles grimly and presses button-

Chill: Can we get THAT one back? (Question #6)

Me: Again, nope. -presses button-

Chop Chop: Are you going to keep doing that? (Question #7) -gives me evil glare-

Me: -shivers- Not anymore. -presses button-

-author skips questions 8-19 because he thinks reader is bored-

Flameslinger: Does the element have dark colors in its symbol? (Question #20)

Me: Nope. -does Dr. Eggman impression of hitting button-

* * *

"Alright then. That was. Crazy." Spyro said as he shook his head.

"I know right?" I agreed.

"Well, we're going to talk over about which element you were aligned to." Spyro said as all the Skylanders got in a huddle and whispered with each other. After a few minutes, the huddle broke up and Spyro walked forward and stood next to me.

"The Skylanders and I believe that your alignment is to the Life element. Is that correct?" Spyro asked.

I shook my head after he asked me that question and I heard multiple groans from some of the Skylanders.

"Ok then. I want you to whisper in my ear what your element was." Spyro asked leaning his ear towards me.

I crouched down and whispered my element in his ear. After I told him, he gave me a nod and turned towards the Skylanders.

"Taylor has told me that his alignment was to the..." Spyro said pausing.

The Skylanders all leaned in closer to Spyro. I assumed that Spyro was doing this for dramatic effect because I have seen PLENTY of gameshows before. So, yeah. That's why.

"The Tech element." Spyro finished.

All the Skylanders then began to clap and I looked down at the ground and waved my hand towards them. After they were done clapping, the Skylanders all began to seperate. Some headed back to wherever their houses were, some started to walk down towards the beach, and Cynder started to walk towards me.

As the Skylanders were doing this Spyro closed up the transparent blue screen and the podium slowly went back into the ground. After the ground closed the opening to the podium, Spyro walked towards Cynder and they both gave each other a nuzzle with their snouts.

"I see that things are still going along pretty well between you two." I said pointing at both of them.

"Yeah, it's been great." Spyro and Cynder both agreed as they both looked at me.

"So...what do I do now?" I asked the couple of dragons.

"Well we set a party for your arrival down at the beach while you were with Master Eon. Want to come?" Cynder asked gesturing towards the staircase that led towards the beach.

"Sure."

"Alright then! Let's go!" Cynder said getting behind me and pushing me towards the stairs.

"I'm moving! I'm moving! You don't have to push me!" I exclaimed as I moved towards the side.

"Ok fine. I won't push you." Cynder said smiling grimly.

"Good lord." I said as I rolled my eyes and walked down the staircase with Spyro and Cynder following behind me.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Kaos's Fortress:**

 **Kaos' P.O.V**

* * *

I was sitting in my throne room trying to think of another way to destroy those Skylosers and rule Skylands. Usually I come up with brilliant ideas that even my butler, Glumshanks, could not top it off with some other lame idea of his. But this time, I couldn't think of anything. Not ONE thing.

"I'm completely out of ideas Glumskanks." I sighed. "Do you have any?" He started to speak until I cut him off with a reminder. "And don't suggest that we give up. For I, KAOS, will not throw in the towel so easily." Glumshanks nodded his head and started to speak again when I heard a knock at the front door.

"Glumshanks, you fool, get the door. Glum shanks then nodded and started to walk out of the room. As he took about five steps I grew impatient and shouted. "NOW!" He then ran as fast as he could towards the door. I sat back down and thought in my own head ' _I hope it's not those Skylosers. I'm not ready to crush them yet._ ' It had been a few minutes of silence until Glumshanks burst into the room panting heavily.

"What is it Glumshanks? Is it those Skylosers?!" I asked with frustration.

He started to gain back his breath and wheezed "No Master. But you... might...want to...see...who's here." I got up out of my comfy throne and started to walk towards the front door with Glumshanks following behind me. When I got to the door, I looked to see who was outside. ' _No not who_ ' I thought shaking my head. I looked to see **what** was outside. It appeared to be wearing some sort of ridiculous clothing. On it's chest it wore a light blue shirt that showed its arms. On it's legs it wore some type of pants that seemed to tighten at its heels. On its feet it wore some shoes. But I noticed that these shoes had some weird symbol on its sides. It looked like a red check mark. I assumed that the creature put check marks on the shoes to signify that that was what it wanted to wear. On its face it had those things that that disgusting Mabu wears (Hugo) along with blue eyes and a ponytail on the back of its head. The creature was about the same size as Glumshanks except Glumshanks was more uglier than the creature.

"What is that thing?" I shouted at Glumshanks.

"It's not a thing. It's a human and I believe that it's a portal master from Earth." He then turned towards her. "Is that right?"

"Oh my gosh, you're Lord Kaos the greatest portal master of all time and your butler Glumshanks. I can't believe I'm actually talking to you two!" She said as she clamped both hands over her mouth.

I looked at her confusingly. She appeared to be more of a fan rather than a Portal Master. Sure I don't mind having fans realizing of my glory, but this one seemed to be a distraction to my geniusness.

"Glumshanks are you sure she's an actual portal master and not someone else?" Kaos asked.

"I am a portal master Kaos." The creature interrupted. "My name is Samjax."


	6. Chapter 5: Nighttime Party Celebration

_**Chapter 5: Nighttime Party Celebration**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Skylands, or Activision. I only own my OC's. Samantha rightfully belongs to Samjax.**

* * *

As me, Spyro, and Cynder got to the bottom of the curved staircase, I took my time to admire the surroundings. To my surprise, it looked exactly like it did in the game. I can't believe Activision actually got this place correct in detail. How can they even know about this place anyways? It's not like Master Eon actually portaled the company here and key them copy the scenery from the game and then when it was finished, send them back to Earth to publish it. But still, anything is possible.

"Taylor? You ok?" Spyro asked curiously.

I shook my head from my thoughts and turned around. "Yeah I'm ok. Just thinking, that's all."

"Ok, if you say so." Spyro said as he rolled his eyes and walked towards the sandy beach on the left.

"Hey! I'm actually telling the truth this time!" I yelled as I ran to catch up with him with Cynder.

When I caught up to him I stood in awe at what was in front of me. Everything that was on the beach was decorated in party decorations. There were balloons that were tied to rocks and placed all over the sand. There was somehow a disco ball hovering in midair spinning around as it shined colorful lights on the sand below it. There were games that I had obviously had never seen before. And finally, at the stone platform out in the water, was Trigger Happy being a DJ. But what I just mentioned wasn't what I stared in awe at. It was the snack bar that got my attention. Very quickly, I headed over towards the snack bar and licked my lips when I saw the snack placed on there. There was a plate filled with some kind of meat which I assumed was steak, a bowl filled with chips, a bowl filled with water, and, as I scooched myself further down, a container filled with Ice Cream which, of course, had toppings placed out in front of it, and finally, a snow cone machine. Hugo and Slam Bam managed the snack bar. Hugo with the snacks, and Slam Bam with the dessert section.

"Oh no you don't!"

I sighed to myself as I turned around to see Cynder walking up towards me shaking her head. "You can have the snacks later, but for right now, you have to spend some time with me."

"Ugh, do I have too?" I groaned.

"Yes, you do! Now come on!" Cynder said as she immediately grabbed my wrist with her tail, making sure not to cut me with her tail blade, and dragged me away from the snack bar.

She dragged me over towards one of the games that, currently, nobody was playing right now. The game had a rectangular opening in the sand that I couldn't see what was in there, 2 blank black screens on the wall behind the rectangular opening, and a stone counter that you usually see in a kitchen. As Cynder finally let go of my wrist with her tail, she stood on her hind legs and placed her front paws on top of the counter. I did the same as well by placing my elbows and laying my arms on the counter.

"Do you know how to play this?" She asked me.

"I don't think you would expect me to know how to play this game when I've never been here before." I replied.

"Well I'm sorry, I thought they would have something like this on Earth." She said rolling her eyes.

"They do, I'm just assuming that the rules of this would be different."

"Oh, ok."

"Well, what you do is you attack the cardboard statue that has a picture of an enemy on it and you try not to attack the cardboard statue that has a picture of a Mabu on it. Each destroyed enemy is 1 point and each destroyed Mabu is -1 point. The person who gets 10 points first wins the game. She explained.

"Got it."

"I'll set it up for you." I heard someone say. I turned around to find Spyro walking towards what looked like a control panel.

"Thank you sweety." Cynder said blinking her emerald eyes.

"Anytime." Spyro said trying to hide his blushing red cheeks."

As Spyro started to set up the game, I remembered that I had nothing to attack the cardboard statues with. "Wait Cynder, I don't have anything to attack with."

Cynder smacked herself on the forehead with her paw as she said "Dangit! I forgot."

"I got this." Spyro said as he turned around and shouted towards Trigger Happy who was still playing the DJ.

"HEY TRIG!"

"SPYRO! MY MAN! WHAT DO YOU NEED?!"

"CAN TAYLOR BORROW ONE OF YOUR GUNS?!"

"WHAT FOR?!"

"HE NEEDS A LONG-RANGED WEAPON TO PLAY ONE OF THE GAMES!"

"OK!" Trigger Happy shouted. Spyro then flew towards Trigger Happy, politely grabbed one of his golden guns with his paw, and flew back to me and Cynder.

"Here you go. Use this." He said handing me the golden gun.

"Thank you." I replied. I then got back to standing behind the counter, held the golden pistol in my right hand and extended my arm out.

"I'm ready."

"Ok Taylor. The game will start in 3...2...1...BEGIN!" Spyro said as he pulled a lever on the control panel.

As soon as he did that, 3 cardboard statues shot up from the rectangular opening in the . The one on the left was shaped like a Mohawk Cyclops. The middle one was shaped like a normal Mabu. And finally, the right one was shaped like a Drow. Cynder shot the one on the right with her black lightning, while I shot the one on the left with Trigger Happy's gun. After that, the cardboard statues all went back into the rectangular opening in the ground.

"Don't think I'm going easy on you Taylor." Cynder said keeping her focus on the game.

"Since when have you gone easy on me?" I asked her also keeping focus on the game.

Cynder didn't reply to that as another pair of cardboard statues came up. _"Alright then Cynder."_ I thought in my head. _"Game on."_

* * *

 **2 Minutes Later:**

* * *

"And Cynder wins the game 10-8!" Spyro shouted. I put down my gun from the counter as I looked over to Cynder. Cynder looked over to me as well as she extended her paw. I smiled at this and extended my hand as well.

"Good game." She said to me.

"Good game." I replied.

After we finished our handshake, I looked at my watch to see that it was 9:30 PM. Of course, I didn't really know if Skylands had a different time zone then Earth but I decided not to worry about it. I yawned after I thought that but made sure to cover my mouth with my hand.

"Hey Cynder? I'm getting a little sleepy so I'm going to go to bed." I said stretching out my arms.

"Oh come on Taylor. At least spend some more time with me." Cynder pleaded.

"Hey, I had a big day today so I at could at least earn some rest."

"He's right you know." Spyro agreed.

"Hmph." Cynder said she gave a glare towards Spyro.

"I'll be back for you tomorrow." Cynder said looking at me as she pointed 2 fingers towards her eyes and then me.

"Ok then. See ya!" I said as I exited the beach party and went to ask Master Eon where exactly I would be sleeping at.

* * *

 **Spyro's P.O.V:**

* * *

I watched Taylor as he left the party. He seemed pretty happy about being the new Portal Master. I always liked to see Taylor so happy. Always keeping that positive and comedic attitude towards everyone. I smiled as I thought of this when a sudden thought came to my head.

"Cynder?"

"Hmm?" Cynder asked turning around towards me with her brow sticking up.

I smiled as I made a gesture towards the dance floor. "May I accept this dance?"

Cynder blushed as she covered her mouth with a paw. "Of course." She replied.

I grew a big grin on my face as I led Cynder to the dance floor. With all the fighting going on there is barely enough free time for me and Cynder to catch a break so it felt like those once-in-a-lifetime moments.

When we got to the dance floor, Trigger Happy spotted is and started playing some slow music. We saw everyone around us give us enough room to dance. When they did that, we got to the middle of the dance floor, stood on our hind legs, and danced the night away.

* * *

 **Taylor's P.O.V:**

* * *

When I got to Master Eon's office I knocked on the door and waited for him to open it. He opened the door a few seconds later and let me inside his office.

"Is there something you need Taylor?" He asked me.

"Yes sir, there is. Where will I be sleeping by any chance?" I asked.

"Ah yes, of course. Let me escort you to your room." He replied.

We then walked out of the door, went down the stairs, walked out of the castle. "This way." Master Eon said as he guided me to another stone dome that was right the place where Ghost Roaster's mansion would be.

 _"So this is what that dome was for."_ I thought as we walked towards it. When we got inside, I was surprised to see only a button placed in the middle of the floor, eight torches spread evenly around the dome, and a portal entryway.

"So I'm going to be sleeping on a cold stone floor? I'm sure that will be comfortable." I said sarcastically.

Master Eon laughed after I said this and replied. "No, this isn't where you will be sleeping."

"So where will I be sleeping then?"

"Just stand on that button and it'll show you the way." Master Eon instructed.

"Ok..." I said confusingly as I walked up to the large button placed on the floor and stood on it. As soon as I did this, all eight torches lit up in a light orange color at the same time and a portal opened up at the portal entryway. On the other side of the portal was a hallway with six doors, three on each side. The walls were painted orange representing the color of the Tech element. In addition to that, on the wall at the end of the hallway was a poster of the Tech element with pictures of the recent and previous Tech element Skylanders on them. And basically that was pretty much it.

"So do I just go through there?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"You do indeed." He replied.

"And which one is my room?"

"Far one on the right."

"Ok thank you." I said as I stepped through the portal and it closed behind me. As I walked down the hallway to my room I took a glance at each room I passed by. The first 2 rooms held Boomer on the right and Drill Seargent on the left. The next 2 rooms held Drobot on the right and Trigger Happy on the left. Of course, they currently weren't in there rooms since they were all still at the party.

Finally, the last 2 rooms held my room on the right and a blank room on the left. I walked up to my room and tried to open the door. But to my surprise, it was locked. I looked around for a key but I couldn't find one. I decided to tell Master Eon if he forgot to have me a key but then I remembered that I didn't know how to get back. As I was thinking this, a projector screen suddenly appeared in front of my face. I was surprised by this and stumbled upon myself falling backwards in the process.

"Hello again Taylor." Master Eon said through the projector screen.

"Did you have to scare me?" I asked getting up and wiping my shirt and pants.

"I'm sorry Portal Master. I didn't mean too.

"It's ok." I said forgiving him.

"Well anyways have you tried to get into your room." He asked me.

"Yes sir. But unfortunately it's locked and I can't seem to find the key anywhere."

"That's because you don't need a key to open the door. Instead, you need the door to recognize you." Master Eon explaned.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" I asked crossing my arms.

"In other words, the door is voice activated."

"Oh. Now that makes a lot more sense." I said using finger movements along with it. I walked up to the door and, just like Master Eon said, a microphone popped out from the door.

"Voice recognition please?" A computer girl voice said as the microphone zoomed into my face.

"Uh." I said as I heard my echo from the microphone.

"Accepted." It said as it zoomed back into the door and unlocked itself.

"Ooookkkkk then." I said slowly as I opened the door and walked into my room. When I got inside and shut the door I gasped in awe when I saw it. The room looked **EXACTLY** like my room back on Earth with the simple addition of a on the wall in front of my bed. Even my **CLOTHES** were there. I was actually happy more than surprised about that because I was glad that I didn't have to wear the same dirty clothes for who knows how long. I decided to get back to what I was doing so I went into the bathroom to take a shower. After I was done with the shower, I brushed my teeth, flossed my teeth, put on deodorant, etc. I put back on my clothes and decided to lie down on my bed for a few minutes. As I did this I suddenly remembered my iPhone and pulled it out from my pocket along with my headphones from my other pocket. _"I guess I'll just play for a little bit."_ I though as I plugged in my headphones and started playing on my iPhone.

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later:**

* * *

"Oh come on!" I shouted as I brought my head up from the game. After I said that I heard a knock from the door.

"Come in." I shouted to whoever was on the other side of the door. The door opened after that showing Cynder and Spyro standing outside.

"So how was the party?" I asked then as they walked inside and jumped on the opposite sides of my bed. "Oh it was a blast." Cynder said. "Right after you left, Spyro and I went to the dance floor and had the time of our lives."

"Yeah, what she said." Spyro agreed.

"Oh that's lovely." I said grabbing my hands and stretching out my arms downwards. "So why are you here?" I asked letting go of my hands.

"Well Cynder wanted to tell you something before you went to bed." Spyro replied.

"Alright then." I nodded as I looked over towards Cynder. "What is it then?"

Cynder then suddenly jumped up from her spot on the bed and tackled me into a lying position on the placing herself on top of me with her head on my shoulder and her arms wrapped around me. I was taken aback by this but then gave Cynder a hug as well.

"I missed you so much." Cynder said trying to prevent herself from crying as she hugged me even tighter.

"It's only been like 30 minutes." I confusingly said.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Cynder shouted as she brought herself up to my face. "I meant, I missed you so much when you left Warfang."

"Oh, that makes more sense." I said as I gently pushed Cynder off of me.

"I also missed you as well Taylor." Spyro said as he wrapped his left wing around me and pulled me closer towards him.

"Same to you." I said as I put my right arm around Spyro's shoulder.

After Spyro let go of me, he jumped off the bed along with Cynder and said "Well, goodnight Taylor."

"Goodnight." I replied back as Spyro and Cynder left the room and shut the door. After they left, I put on my pajamas, and got into my bed.

 _"And thus ends a big day"_ I thought in my head. _"I wonder how long I'll be a Portal Master before I go back to my family."_

That thought made me realize something. _"My parents don't know that I'm gone and they're probably SUPER worried about me. And who knows how long I'm going to be here. Maybe I'll ask Master Eon in the morning. He'll probably have an answer for me."_

After I decided that, I pulled the covers over my body and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Why Are Things So Easy?

_**Chapter 6: Why Are Things So Easy?**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Skylanders or Samantha. I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Location: Taylor's Room.**

 **Time: 6:00 AM**

* * *

As I was sleeping, I suddenly woke up in my bed, lying down on my back, to an all too familiar noise in my room. I looked to my left and I saw one of my big time enemies back on Earth that I had hoped I didn't have to deal with it here.

I gave a glare towards it as I said "My old enemy." in a deep voice. My enemy had a curved front side with a straight bottom and back. On its front it had speakers and a rectangle that lit up a bright light blue color that flashed numbers on it. On its top it had an iPod charger and buttons. Finally, on the back it had a plug connected to it and more random buttons on it.

"Alarm clocks."

I turned off the alarm clock with a smash of my fist and pulled the covers back over my body so I could go back to sleep. After desperately trying to go back to sleep, I heard another annoying sound coming from the top of my desk on the other side of the room.

 _"Oh yeah. I forgot that I had set up 2 alarms."_ I thought as I got out of bed stretching my arms and back out as I went over to my iPhone to turn the alarm off. After I turned it off, I went to my drawer and put on my clothes. Today, I decided to wear a bright orange shirt, the same pants I wore yesterday, white socks, and gray running shoes.

As I finished putting on my clothes, I grabbed my iPhone, headphones, and glasses and went out the door. As I went out the door, I noticed the poster I saw on my right that I had saw yesterday. I went up to it and decided to read it just for interest.

After a few minutes of reading I heard my stomach rumble signaling me that it was hungry. I walked down to the far end of the hall to see if I could find a way to exit the hallway. I didn't have to look for long because I immediately saw a panel that only had one button placed smack dab in the middle of the surface.

 _"Hmm. What's this button do?"_

I pushed the button with my index finger and a portal immediately popped up at the wall. On the other side of the portal looked like a straightforward view of what looked like the inside of yet another dome. The inside of the dome was colored a dark gray with smooth bumpy lines.

 _"Reminds me of IMAX only without the seats and projector screen."_ I thought as I stepped through the portal. As soon as I did I saw that this is where all the rooms were to each element. The Tech room, which was behind me, was on the second floor of the dome on the far side of the entryway, which was right in front of me on the first floor. Right above the entryway and straight ahead of me was the Water hallway which had the circular Water Element symbol on top of the entryway to the Water hallway which looked like an upside down horseshoe. To my right was the Undead hallway with the Undead element on top and to my left was the Magic hallway with the Magic symbol on top. I was standing on a steel platform with tiny holes in straight evenly-spaced lines connected to the wall and with thin steel pillars connected to the floor. The thick circular steel floor covered the some of the upper part of the dome and had a circular staircase directly in the middle of the floor leading downwards. I walked up to the staircase being distracted of what was in my mind.

 _"I still have so many questions that Master Eon hasn't answered yet. Like where do I get breakfast? Where are the other 4 elemental hallways? How did my iPhone end up from my pants pocket to my desk with the alarm on? Wait? Did he steal it?! That son of a-"_ I didn't have time to finish that thought (thankfully) as I accidentally lost my footing on the first step and went tumbling down the staircase.

"EEE! OOF! AHH! EEE! DEA! F***! F***! F***ING C***! F***! DAMMIT! F***!" I yelled out loud as I landed face first on the first floor.

"DAMMIT" I yelled once again as I got up and brushed myself from head to toe. I headed towards the entryway and found myself outside a dome that was a few feet away from the Core of Light **(No specific location, you decide where it is.)** I saw most of the Skylanders wandering around the place with some of them giving me a wave of hello. I decided to walk to Master Eon's office and ask him the questions I have been wondering inside my head for some time now.

As soon as I got to his office, I quietly knocked on the door just in case he was still sleeping in there. _"Wait. Master Eon doesn't even have a bed in there."_ I thought as the door opened. Usually, I would see Master Eon grant me after the door opened, but this time, nobody was inside. The room looked different too. The bookshelves were all still in their original places, but instead of a desk and a chair in the room, there was only a large portal.

"Hello?" I said nervously as I walked inside the office. I was expecting Master Eon to pop out of somewhere and scare the wits out of me. I really didn't like jump scares, even if they're meant as a joke. "Very funny Master Eon." I said sarcastically. "You really expect to scare me when I know what you're doing?"

After I said that, the portal immediately came to life, making me jump a tiny bit in the process. The portal then made this noise that sounded like whirling. The noise got louder and louder until Master Eon's spirit appeared above the portal.

"Good morning Taylor." He said.

"Good...morning...I...guess?" I confusingly said slowly.

"Is there something that troubles you?" He asked me cocking his head to the side.

"Confusion." I replied.

"And what is making you confused?" He asked like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"How you were a physical body yesterday, but today you end up as a spirit."

"Ah yes. I forgot to explain that to you." He took a deep breath and I immediately knew that this was going to take a while, so I grabbed a nearby chair and sat down on it.

"I'm sure you're aware of Kaos blowing up the Core of Light with his Hydra." I nodded. "Well, when the Core of Light blew up, it changed me into a spirit. Everyone thought that the Skylanders were going to need a new portal master because I wasn't able to fight with my body. However, only me, Hugo, Flynn, Cali, and the Skylanders knew that I had **SURVIVED** the blast. So shortly after the Core of Light was restored, the Tech Skylanders and Hugo were able to figure out that I can switch between physical and spiritual forms anytime I feel like it."

"That's pretty cool." I said nodding my head. "Although in the Skylanders games it always showed you in spiritual form."

"Well I presume that's what they always wanted me to be guiding portal masters in adventures across video game consoles."

"Yeah." I agreed. I then heard my stomach growl again as I remembered that I hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

"Master Eon. Do you know where I can get some food?" I asked.

"Yes I do. There's a 3rd floor on this tower and the cafeteria is on that floor." He replied.

"Ok! Thanks!" I thanked him and walked out the office. I found another square staircase right next to the balcony and went up the stairs. When I got to the top of the stairs I saw yet another room with red carpeting and double doors. Assuming that that was where the cafeteria was, I went through the doors and found myself in the cafeteria. The cafeteria surprisingly held only one table. But it was less surprising that that table was wide enough to fit the entire room. All of the Skylanders were sitting down and eating their breakfast as well as striking up conversations with one another. I saw a kitchen to my right with a buffet set up and walked over there to get my food.

After getting myself a plate of pancakes, sausage, and a glass of milk, I walked to the table and sat down at the very back of the room, where I was all alone.

I looked over to my right where all the other Skylanders were and began to think.

 _"They wouldn't accept me if I went over there and made my first impression."_

* * *

 **Spyro's P.O.V:**

* * *

I frowned when I saw Taylor walk past me and sat down at the far end of the table. I thought he had gotten over his depression of all the Skylanders. I guess not.

"Whatcha looking at Spyro?" Cynder asked me after she swallowed a piece of meat.

"At Taylor." I replied.

"How come?" She asked again.

"Because when we first arrived here, he told me that he was nervous to meet all the other Skylanders. I told him it was going to be ok and that he shouldn't worry about it. He seemed to agree with me during _20 Questions_ and had fun with everyone. But now, he's sitting all alone by himself." I explained.

"Oh." Cynder said as she turned her head back onto her plate. We were quiet for a few minutes when Cynder broke the silence.

"Do you think it's because of the darkness that lives inside him?"

"Maybe." I agreed as I went back to watching Taylor. When Taylor was with us back in Warfang, Malefor wanted to kill him at first. But that changed when he found out that he could be a valuable asset to him. So he kidnapped Taylor and tried to corrupt him with the Darkness. We stopped Malefor before he could fully corrupt him, but that didn't stop him from getting a tiny bit of Darkness inside Taylor. It really can't harm him in any way, all it does is just make him think negatively about himself.

"Who has darkness inside of them?" Someone asked from across the table. I turned my attention over to the person to find out that it was Whirlwind who asked the question.

"Taylor." I replied as I pointed towards him.

Whirlwind looked over to Taylor and stared at him for a little bit until she said, "He looks sad."

"Well whenever he's alone, he does think negatively about himself." I said ripping a chunk of meat from my plate.

"That's terrible! I'll go and cheer him up." She said as she got up for her seat, carrying her plate with her wings, and walked over to Taylor.

As Whirlwind walked over to Taylor, a thought popped up into my head that seemed to question me.

 _"Can Whirlwind heal Taylor from his depression?"_

* * *

 **Taylor's P.O.V:**

* * *

I heard footsteps coming from my left that snatched me away from my thoughts. I looked up to see Whirlwind carrying her plate towards me from my left. She put her plate down next to me and sat down next to me as well.

"Hi Taylor!" She said with glee.

"Hi..." I said shyly.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Not much." I replied.

"Ok then." She said nodding her head. "Why are you so sad?"

I was sort of surprised to hear this from her because it sounded like she cared for me and we've never talked before. "Who says I'm sad?" I asked questioning her.

"Spyro and Cynder." She replied. "They said that when you sit alone you think negatively towards yourself."

"It's true." I said taking a bite from my pancakes.

"How come? I mean there's nothing to think negatively about. Right?"

"There is actually." I said looking down at my plate and sighing. "Like right now, I'm thinking about how you all pretend to like me but instead you hate me and you want someone else to be a portal master."

"THAT'S ABSURD!" Whirlwind shouted at me causing some Skylanders to look at her including Spyro and Cynder. "We would never think that about you. I can already tell that everyone here already likes you and that they wouldn't want to give you up for anything."

I sighed again as Whirlwind went back to eating her breakfast. _"I want to believe you. I really do. It's just that I've been told this many times before back home on Earth and I can tell that nothing can cheer me up from my depression. Just face the fact that I won't be anything like the cool kids."_ I thought as I started to hum _**Cool Kids by Echosmith.**_

After I finished my breakfast, I cleared my plate, walked out of the cafeteria and the castle, and started to go back to my room.

I went back to the dome where I exited my room the first time to see if I can re-enter from the exit. When I got to the Tech hallway, the same microphone that popped out of my door yesterday popped out of the wall next to the entryway of the hallway.

 **"Password?"** It asked.

"How am I supposed to know?!" I shouted at it.

 **"Incorrect Password. Looking for Voice Recognition."** It said as it started to scan through multiple voices in its files. As it was doing this I started to hum the Jeopardy waiting song in my head.

 **"Voice Recognition realized. Subject; Taylor. Position; Tech Portal Master. Initiating entryway now."** It said as the microphone crawled back into the wall. A few seconds later, a portal appeared in front of the entryway and I stepped inside. I opened the door to my room, plopped down on the couch and started to watch television.

* * *

 **2 hours later:**

 **(This happens after Samantha's attack on the Core of Light. See _The Twisted Journey_ by samjax for more details).**

* * *

I was enjoying myself watching T.V when all of a sudden, my phone rang. I pulled out my iPhone and accepted the call.

"Hello?" I said.

"Taylor! Thank goodness you picked up! It's me, Master Eon. Listen, I need you to go to the Core of Light immediately!" Master Eon said speedingly over the phone.

"Wait, how did you know my phone number." I asked.

"No time for that. Just get to the Core of Light!"

"But..."

"NOW!" He shouted over the phone as he hang up. After I hung up as well, I ran out of my room, through the portal, and out of the dome. What I saw immediately shocked me. What was originally a sunny beautiful sky had now turned into dark clouds rumbling in. All the flowers and grass started to die off and there was smoke coming out from where the Core of Light was. I saw Master Eon in his physical form walk towards me with his head down and eyes full of tears.

"What happened?" I asked him.

Master Eon whipped some of the tears before his eye before saying, "The Core of Light...has been destroyed again."

* * *

 **15 Minutes Later:**

* * *

"And that's what happened to get us in this position." Hugo said. Hugo had just met me for the first time but he wasn't enlightened due to a certain event springing up again.

"So let me get this straight." Everyone started to gather in front of me. "The original portal master that you sent here joined forces with Kaos and attacked the Core of Light, succeeding in doing so with the addition of capturing Spyro, turning Flynn evil, and putting a dark force field around the Core of Light to prevent us from fixing it."

"Well technically, Flynn accidentally turned himself evil." Cali pointed out.

"Figures." I said rubbing the back of my head. "There's just one thing that confuses me."

"And what's that?" Master Eon asked.

"Doesn't it seem odd that she destroyed the Core of Light so easily? Surely it would've taken a lot harder to get past the major defenses."

"Yes, indeed it does. This is obviously the easier attempt someone has had at destroying the Core of Light." Hugo agreed.

 _"Because the only other person who tried is Kaos."_ I thought as I looked over at the force field. _"If there was only a way I can get through the force field without getting corrupted."_ I thought as Master Eon suddenly snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" He then came up to me and crouched down in front of me. "I'm going to need you to assist me in what I have in mind. Are you willing to do that?"

"Depends on what you have in mind." I replied as I crossed my arms.

"I assure you that it will not harm you in any way possible." He said putting his hand up.

"If you say so….." I said.

"Excellent! I'll be right back!" Master Eon then quickly ran inside the castle and I assumed that what he had to get was from his office.

A few minutes later, Master Eon returned with some thick curved large rocks carried by a beam which came from his staff. He set them down right next to me and told me to lay down on the ground. I did as I was told and Master Eon twirled his staff around the rocks which led to the rocks at first swirl around me while I was hovered in mid-air but then formed a medium-sized boulder with me inside the boulder. After that was finished the boulder landed with a thud on the floor.

"Ow." I said plainly as I opened my eyes to see that it was pitch black inside of there. I stood up gingerly making sure that I didn't hit the top of the boulder with my head. To my surprise, my head didn't even touch the boulder at full height. I raised my arms to see how tall the boulder really was. My hands did touch the ceiling with my elbows in a 90 degree angle. After I did this, I groped around the boulder to see how wide it was. Suddenly, the boulder began to roll, tripping me in the process, a few inches forward.

" _Should've known better."_ I thought as I got back up once again. _"If only there was a way that I could see better."_ After a few moments of thinking, I got an idea. I reached into my front right pocket and pulled out my iPhone. I turned it on and the screen blinded me. I closed my eyes, slowly reopening them to get used to the bright light. Once my eyes were adjusted, I turned on my flashlight that I had on there and began to look around. "Huh." I said as I saw that the boulder was about my arm wing span.

"Are you okay Taylor?" Master Eon shouted from outside. It was a little hard to hear him speak due to the boulder blocking the sound wave, but it was still clear for me to hear him. "I'm Ok!" I shouted back to him.

* * *

 **Master Eon's P.O.V:**

* * *

"I'm Ok!"

I sighed upon hearing this. I was worried that he had maimed himself in there and that he couldn't find the urge to speak. Of course, that has never happened when I tried this. I shook my head from my thoughts and got back on task.

"Ok Taylor! Here's what you need to do! You are going to roll yourself inside the forcefield and try to shoot a beam of light onto the shield from the inside. The forcefield may turn you into evil when you walk through it, but nothing says that you won't turn evil if you have something to cover you with. But anyways, roll inside and shoot the beam, got it?" I explained.

"Pretty much." He shouted through the boulder. I noticed the confusion in his tone of voice and I assumed he had a couple of questions.

"Is there something that confuses you?" I asked.

"Well. There's 2 things. One; I don't have any light beam of some sort. And two; How am I supposed to know if I am rolling in the right direction?"

I nodded as I heard both of those questions. I predicted that he would ask something like that when at first encountered with being stuck inside a boulder.

"Well, to answer your questions Taylor, I installed something onto your watch that allows you to fire a beam of light given directly from the Core of Light. However, there is a limit to how many beams you can fire. I'll explain the rest to you later. Secondly, I will guide you in order for you to know where you are going."

"Ok then." He shouted. "So which direction do I go?"

"Well since I don't know what direction you are facing, try rolling forwards."

* * *

 **Taylor's P.O.V:**

* * *

"Try rolling forwards." Master Eon said.

I followed his instructions and rolled forwards, desperately trying not to keep tripping myself.

"STOP STOP STOP!"

I immediately stopped rolling by leaning back in the boulder and slowly letting myself drift to the bottom of the boulder.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?!" I shouted, afraid that I did something wrong.

"YOU ALMOST RAN INTO ME!" Master Eon yelled.

 _"Whoops"_ I thought as I apologized to Master Eon and asked him what direction to go.

"Roll straight to the left." He instructed. I did as I was told humming **Ridin' by Chamillionare ft. Krayzie Bone**. After about 5 seconds he told me to stop.

"Ok Taylor. You're doing a wonderful job! You are now inside the force field. So what I now want you to do is to fire the beam from your watch as soon as I release you from the boulder." Master Eon said.

A few moments later the boulder started to crack and rumble as the boulder suddenly fell apart. I covered my head with my arms because I thought that all the chips and chunks from the boulder were going to fall on me. After the boulder finally crumbled into a pile of rubble, I uncovered my head and stood up straight. The force field was indeed big due to the scattered pieces from the Core of Light that survived Samantha's small explosion. Luckily, none of the pieces were damaged, except for the Glowing Green Goo of Primoridia, which was now a gooey green puddle in the grass. My vision was still getting adjusted to the light again, but it didn't take long due to the fact that the inside of the force field was, of course, dark.

I remember what Master Eon said about how he installed a Core of Light Beameronto my watch, so I looked at my watch to see that it was 10:30 AM. Obviously, I didn't care about the time right now as I pressed 'Mode' on my watch and went past my stopwatch, timer, and alarm clock. After I pressed 'Mode' when my watch was on the alarm clock setting, a new setting appeared on my watch and I assumed that it was the Core of Light Beamer setting. The setting had only one simple feature which was a few rings circling around the outer part of the screen that glowed every few seconds.

"Ok, so I got the setting, how do I work it?" I shouted through the portal just in case they couldn't hear me clearly.

"Just hold down the button that makes your watch glow." Master Eon replied.

I did as he said and sure enough more rings appeared on the screen as well as some flashes and sparks. I pointed my watch up towards the force field and a few moments later, a beam shot out from my watch and struck the dark force field, obliterating it in the process. Everybody cheered as the smoke of the blast cleared as everybody rushed in to grab the pieces of the Core of Light. All excluding me and Master Eon, who were standing side by side a few feet away from the action.

 _"Well that was easy."_ I thought as I crossed my legs together and swung my arms by my side. _"I thought things would've gotten harder by now."_


	8. Chapter 7: The First

**Chapter 7: The First**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Activision, Skylanders, or Samantha. I only own my OC's.**

 **(Side-note: Chapter involves some romance.)**

* * *

 **Location: Core of Light**

 **Time: 10:30 AM**

* * *

Every Skylander and Portal Master, including me, Hugo, and Cali, were currently repairing the Core of Light back to its original unexploded form. It did take a while to find all of the pieces and to make sure we weren't missing any, but we pulled it through and soon enough the Core of Light was back to normal and vanishing every single darkness that crossed its path.

"Well that's one problem solved." I said as I stood next to Master Eon. Master Eon nodded his head and looked down at me. "Indeed that is Taylor, but don't forget we still have to worry about Samantha, Kaos, Flynn, and, most importantly, Spyro." Master Eon said. "I know. That's why I said that we have **one** problem solved." I said with a tone in my voice that said "obviously". Master Eon chuckled at me after I said this and patted me on the back. "Just making sure you knew that."

The Skylanders were now all starting to figure out a plan of how to beat Samantha and Kaos and unevilize Flynn and Spyro. Although most of them were considering to let Flynn stay evilized because they couldn't stand his annoyingness. Sure he was annoying, but you're just going to have to deal with it like you have for the past however long Flynn has been with the Skylanders. As they were all debating, Cynder started to walk up to me looking completely stressed and frustrated at the same time.

"What do we do Taylor? And think quickly because I am not waiting all day for an answer." Cynder asked and demanded at the same time. Man I hated it when people asked me a question and wanted the answer immediately. I was not the person who came up with ideas super quickly that I could just give you the answer in the middle of being asked a question. And being asked that question by Cynder was a bad thing. Whenever Cynder was angry, she was **very** impatient. I mean seriously, she would literally hunt you down and keep demanding you to give her the answer, almost feeling like she was going to kill you in an instant. "WELL?! WHAT DO WE DO?!" she roared grabbing my shoulders and violently shook my body back and forth. Oh god, somebody please help me. I don't want to vomit from dizziness.

"Cynder! You're overreacting!" Master Eon shouted. Cynder stopped shaking me and glared at Master Eon. My head was rotating in a circle due to the shaking but at least I got a break. "And just HOW am I overreacting?!" She roared at Master Eon. Master Eon pointed at me and Cynder looked back at me. She widened her eyes at the sight of me groaning and trying to hold my head steady. "Taylor here will help you get back Spyro and Flynn and defeat Samantha and Kaos. All I need to you to do is to take a deep breath and not risk him getting into complete dizziness." Master Eon calmly said. Cynder took some deep breaths as she slowly loosened her grip on my shoulders. As soon as she let go I struggled to stand up straight without falling over but soon the dizziness went away and I could stand up straight again. "Sorry." She apologized looking down at the ground. "It's ok." I replied back to her giving her a smile. She smiled back knowing that I forgave her and she looked back at Master Eon.

"Well then, now that that's over with, we can all train ourselves to prepare for our attack on Samantha. We mustn't rush this, but we do indeed must be quick as who knows that she could be planning another attack already. So Cynder, I need you to lead all the other Skylanders to the training area while I train Taylor up here." He instructed. Cynder gave a slight nod of her head as she went off to find the rest of the Skylanders.

"Follow me for a moment Taylor." Master Eon said as he led me over towards to the newly built Core of Light. "Before you start training how to fight, there is something that a Portal Master must know how to do in order to make things a whole lot easier."

"And what is that?" I asked even though I thought I knew the answer already.

"How to create a portal." He said simply. I nodded my head at him knowing that he had my full attention. "Now, I assumed that you have heard in the game about what a portal is?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Pretty much." Master Eon seemed delighted by this as he grew a smile on his face.

"Excellent. I was afraid that I would've had to tell you the entire history of the portal." Master Eon said. I chuckled at that knowing how long it would've taken. "But for now, I want you to focus on making a portal appear in front of you leading to your room. So, in order to do that I want you to focus on the magical energy inside of you. Focus on it, and then release it into the atmosphere while thinking of the place where you want the portal to teleport you to." I nodded after hearing his instructions and did as he said.

* * *

 **5 Minutes Later:**

* * *

Who knew trying to make a portal would be so difficult. I had spent the last five minutes trying to make a portal appear in front of me. I was really getting frustrated with myself only managing to make a few flashes appear here and there. I clutched my head as another flash quickly appeared and disappeared.

 _"Well, at least a things are getting harder."_ I thought as I calmed myself down and attempted once again to create a portal appear. Master Eon was watching me very closely ever since I started trying to do this. Every Time I failed to make a portal appear he just hung his head and shook it. Although, when I failed to make a portal but a flash had appeared, he would give a slight nod of his head. He was like an observer to me, only that he wasn't going to post this somewhere where it will go viral for publicity.

I stopped trying to create portals for a moment and tried to think about what I'm missing on making a portal. _"Maybe there's some kind of movement that I'm missing. After all, I've only been standing still in a pushing position with my arms."_ After I had thought that I widened my eyes as an idea sprung inside my head. _"Arms! That's what I'm missing out on! Now all I need to figure out is what movement I should use them. First, I'll start with the imagination motion."_ I thought as I did so. To my surprise, the portal appeared in a matter of seconds right in front of me. Master Eon looked very pleased at me as he walked over to my side and gave me a pat on the back.

"Well done Taylor, you're one step closer to becoming a well experienced portal master like me." He congratulated as he looked through the portal to see what was the other side. I saw his face turn into a 'really?' expression as he turned towards me.

"Did you _have_ to make the portal appear somewhere on Earth?" He asked rather annoyingly.

"What's wrong with GameStop?" I asked shrugging my shoulders. When I was opening up the portal, I was thinking about a new video game that I wanted desperately called _Skylanders Trap Team_. So of course, the portal opened up to a video game store on Earth.

"Somebody could've noticed or worse, actually come through the portal." Master Eon said calming down a bit.

"The place is closed anyways." I said as the portal then disappeared with a flash. Master Eon sighed with relief as he then told me to stay where he was as he went back up to his office. A few minutes later, Master Eon returned back to me with a rather colorful sword in his free hand. The sword's handle was turning into different colors every five seconds from Purple to Brown to Orange to Blue to Sky Blue to Gray to Red and to Green. Or in other terms, the colors of the eight elements. The little circle at the top of the handle had all the eight element symbols spread evenly on the top. Finally, the blade itself was very shiny as it looked like it had just been polished. The cutting side of the blade looked very sharp as a gleam went from the top to the bottom.

"I present to you, the Elemental Sword." Master Eon said proudly as he carefully held out the blade towards me. I kindly took the sword from Master Eon and firmly grasped to handle of the sword. The handle of the sword turned orange when I touched and I assumed that it only turned to that color because it knew which element I belonged to for some reason. The handle also felt pretty warm. Probably because Master Eon has been holding it for who knows how long. "The Elemental Sword is a magical sword which can surprisingly do many things with the eight elements inside of it. Each element has its own attacks; its main attack, and its counter attack. For example, the Tech elements' main attack is a laser beam and its counterattack is a wall lasers. You will find out all the other elements when you fully master the Tech element." Master Eon explained.

"Wait a second." I said after he finished explaining. "Are you saying that I can master all the eight elements, but my main element that I should use in battle is Tech?"

"Well if you put it like that, then yes." Master Eon said as I gave a slight nod. "Okay, back to practice." He said as he ushered me to stay on track of what we were originally doing.

During the next half hour, Master Eon had taught me about the Tech powers of the Elemental Sword. I learned that you could shoot beams out of the sword my pointing the sword at your target. Although sometimes, I accidentally triggered it at wrong moments overtime and kind of destroyed a few things. I actually suggested to Master Eon that he put some kind of safety barrier around me incase I accidentally instigate a Skylander riot against me.

I also learned that I could summon, like Master Eon explained to me, a wall of lasers in front of me. Master Eon also explained to me that the wall of lasers can only cover my front and not my back and sides. I asked how come and Master Eon simply said "Because it is." Well, I couldn't argue with that.

When we finished training the time was about 1:00 PM. Master Eon had asked if I wanted to go see the Skylanders train. At first I said no because I didn't want to interrupt them in any way, but Master Eon confirmed to me that they will barely notice me. So, after agreeing with Master Eon, he told me where the Skylanders training grounds was, which was the doors right next to the entryway of the mine, and I walked myself on over there. As soon as I got to the entrance I noticed another control panel right to the left of the door. The control panel only had one big red button in the middle and said "Push this to teleport to Training Grounds." I pushed the button and as soon as I did, the doors opened up on its own and a portal appeared in the entryway. I entered through the portal and was suddenly put in a large circular room with teleporters on the walls of the circular room and some furniture in the middle of the room. I noticed Cynder nearby one of the portals who noticed me when I entered through the portal. She gave me a quick smile before turning her back from me. I assumed that she was busy as I sat down on a couch placed in the middle of the room. I then pulled out my iPhone and headphones and started to play some games on it.

"You can talk to me you know." Cynder said keeping her focus on whatever was in front of her.

"Oh, okay. I thought that if I did I would disrupt you." I said putting my iPhone and headphones in my pocket.

"It's okay Taylor, I was about done spectating the other Skylanders anyways." Cynder said as she put down what looked like a monitor next to a portal which said _Cali's Challenges_ above the portal and walked over to me and took a seat right next to me on the couch.

"Spectating?" I questioned.

"You know, watching others do stuff." Cynder replied.

"No, I know what it means it's just that I don't know what you exactly mean when you said that."

"Oh. Well; do you know that monitor I was holding over there?" She asked pointing to the portal where she was originally at. I nodded my head as she then started to continue.

"That camera allows you to spectate the other Skylanders who have went through the portal. Like for instance, since Whirlwind is currently doing the challenge that Cali had assigned her to, I was spectating her by watching the monitor and checking to see if she messed up or anything like that that I can tell her to improve on." She explained. "The same thing goes for arena battles and games like Sky Goals." She added.

I nodded my head again as I fully understood what she was doing when I entered through the portal. I then slumped over my body and put my elbows on my thighs and my hands on my cheeks. I turned to my left and I noticed Cynder lying down on her belly with her head resting on her paws. I happily muttered "Aw.." under my breath when I saw this. I have always had a love for cuteness. I adored puppies and kittens so much back on Earth that I always felt like hugging them whenever I saw them. Cynder always looked cute when she was peaceful. Not the kind of cute that you would say to attract a girlfriend or boyfriend, but the kind of cute that would make you say "Aww."

I noticed a smile growing on Cynder's face as she wrapped her right wing around me and pulled me closer to her. "It's nice of you to think I'm cute." She said as she pulled me right next to her so that I was a few inches from touching her side.

"Y-You heard me?" I asked slightly stuttering.

Cynder nodded her head up and down before she said, "Of course I did. Dragons can hear better than humans can."

"Why do I keep forgetting?" I said as I face planted on the couch.

* * *

 **Cynder's P.O.V**

* * *

I smiled when Taylor said that. I've always enjoyed his humorous company ever since I've gotten to know him. Although he hasn't exactly been what I had to go through back in Warfang, he seems to always feel that way. I've never seen anyone in my life who has felt the same emotions as me before. So when I understood what Taylor was feeling whenever he was alone, It was like I became connected with him. In fact, ever since Taylor became the new portal master, I've always wanted to spend my time with him. I've also wanted to snuggle with him for a bit. I don't know, but I get this feeling that he's feeling uncomfortable around everybody.

With one last tug of my wing, I got Taylor's arm to finally touch my body. His arm was warm and thankfully, not filled with sweat. I didn't mind his skin touching my scales. It felt really weird at first but I got used to it after a while. Taylor moved his arm away from me but I grabbed it and placed it back where it was. Taylor then lifted his face from the couch and looked from his arm to me. He started to slowly move it away again but I, again, quickly grabbed it and placed it back. Taylor gave me a questioning look and I don't blame him. If he had done this to me when I was getting used to him in Warfang, I would've given the same look.

"Why?" He asked.

I looked over at him and stared into his eyes. "Because I want to cuddle with you." I replied.

Taylor looked taken back by this but then replied a slow "Okay." knowing that he didn't feel uncomfortable anymore. I think.

Taylor didn't do much for a while, but I then felt a hand go onto the back of my neck and rub down onto my back. I growled softly which immediately made the hand fly off my back. I realized what I did after I stopped growling and I looked over at Taylor who was shaking his head slowly.

"Keep doing it." I said as Taylor then looked over at me and gave me a face like I had asked him to take a picture of me and show it to the Earth.

"What?"

"Keep. Doing. It." I said noticing my tone had gone into a commando voice. Taylor gingerly placed his hand back onto my neck and started to rub it onto my back again. This was the first time that I had actually allowed him to do this and let me just say one thing: Why haven't I let him do this before? His hand went in smooth and calming motions that made me shiver my spine once in awhile. It felt so comfy! I didn't want him to stop. I then noticed that he started to scratch me down my back. It felt even more comfy than before! I also noticed that I was purring from my throat. I why I was doing it, I just couldn't help it.

A few minutes later, I heard a voice say "So how did I do Cynder? Or were you to busy with him?"

I quickly looked up and saw Whirlwind walking up to us. I then, almost by instinct, got out of my current position and pushed Taylor off of me who fell off the couch and landed on the floor. "Ow." He said plainly but I payed no attention to him.

"Whirlwind! Well, ummm, you...did….ummm…..pretty good." I stammered nervously. I felt so embarrassed that Whirlwind had noticed me and Taylor cuddling. "But you will not tell anybody what you just saw. Because if you do, well, let's just say that it will not be pretty." I threatened.

Whirlwind gave me a quick smirk as she went over to Taylor and picked him up from the floor. "Your secret is safe with me." She complied. She then turned her focus onto Taylor. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Taylor gave a slight groan before saying, "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just lucky that Cynder didn't use any of her attacks on me to get off of the couch." We all laughed at this before the rest of the Skylanders came from the _Cali's Challenges_ portal. I got up from the couch and walked on over to them.

"Ok then. You're all finished?" I asked all of them.

They all nodded their heads in unison as I also gave a nod after they nodded. "Ok then. I think we're ready to venture towards Kaos and Samantha." I said as I went over to the exit portal, which was also the entrance portal, and went through it.

* * *

 **Location: Core of Light**

 **Time: 2:30 PM**

 **Taylor's P.O.V:**

* * *

Every single Skylander and Giant was gathered in front of the Core of Light with me and Master Eon placed up on the balcony in front of Master Eon's office. Master Eon was currently telling me the plan of when I get to Kaos's castle.

"And that's what you need to do. You got all that?" Master Eon asked.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"I'm positive."

"Then I got it." I replied as we both looked down at the crowd of Skylanders.

"Skylanders!" Master Eon shouted. Do they always start their speeches with 'Skylanders!'? "We are all prepared to head out to Kaos's castle and retrieve Flynn and Spyro from the evil clutches of the Darkness." Master Eon said as he received plaudits from all of the Skylanders. "I have just told Taylor our plan so he knows completely what we're doing. Isn't that right?"

"Sir Yes Sir!" I shouted. There were a couple of laughs from the crowd as Master Eon shushed them all by banging his staff on the stone floor.

"Now, the thing that concerns me is that if every single Skylander would go over to Kaos, we could cause a lot of attention. Now because of this, I am assigning only three Skylanders to go with Taylor." Master Eon explained. There were multiple emotions in the crowds at this time. Some were gasping, some were complaining, and some were yelling "PICK ME TAYLOR!" Master Eon again calmed them down with his staff although it took longer than the last time to calm them down.

"I am leaving the choice to Taylor. So Taylor, you have the power to select only three Skylanders to go with you. However, you cannot pick three Giants. You can only select one if you decide to do so. Also, you have to pick a Skylander of your element." Master Eon explained to me. He then stepped back away from me which left me visible to all of the Skylanders. I went over to the edge of the railing and leaned down on it.

"Ok then!" I shouted to the crowd. "I have already selected the three Skylanders in mind for this mission. So if your name doesn't get called, please don't think it's because I am offensive to any of you." I said as I saw all of the Skylanders nod their heads.

"Ok. So the first Skylander to go with me will be Cynder." I said as I heard applause from the crowd as Cynder walked out of the crowd and flew up towards me. She gave me a quick thanks before backing up from the edge and standing beside my left.

"And for my second choice, I would personally like to select Whirlwind."

There were yet again plaudits to Whirlwind as she, like Cynder, flew up towards the balcony and standing beside my right.

"And for my last choice, since I have to choose a Skylander of my element, which is Tech by the way incase of any reminders, I would like to have Drobot come with me."

As usual, there were claps dedicated to Drobot who flew up to the balcony but then hovered behind me and landed onto the floor. But alongside it, there were a few groans from the rest of the Skylanders who weren't picked. Can't say I couldn't blame. I know what they're feeling. That feeling of wanting to go somewhere but leaving that choice in somebody else's hands who decides to take somebody else instead. It's a usual one alright.

Cynder, Whirlwind, Drobot, and I all turned our attention to Master Eon who was standing right beside a portal that was placed against the wall the made the balcony entrance a two-way entrance."Ok Portal Master and selected Skylanders, since Flynn has been corrupted by the Darkness, he will not be able to travel you to Kaos' castle." He explained.

" _Like we didn't know that already."_ I thought to myself. I would've said it out loud but if I did, I would get looks that said 'Really...'

"So instead, I will teleport all of you on over to Kaos' Castle using this here portal. Are there any questions about that?" I saw Whirlwind raise her paw in the air and Master Eon called on her as soon as she did that.

"Isn't Kaos' castle destroyed? I mean we did blow it up after we defeated him and his Hydra." She said.

"Yeah, I sadly recall that Flynn had yelled 'BOOM!' as soon as we did it." Cynder added.

Master Eon nodded his head and stroked his beard for a little while before saying, "No, Whirlwind, that's not the castle I'm talking about. I mean the castle in which he grew up in."

"Oh." Whirlwind said as she looked down at the ground.

"Anything else?" Master Eon asked. We all shook our heads as Master Eon activated the portal and showed a hologram of Kaos' Castle. "Good luck, and come back safely."

All three Skylanders nodded their heads as they went one-by-one into the portal. I was about to jump in the portal before Master Eon said, "Taylor."

"Yeah?" I asked.

Master Eon then turned around and gave me a sort of belt. "What's this for?" I asked.

"Put it on and you'll see." Master Eon replied as I put on the belt. Master Eon then turned around again, only this time holding a certain sword.

"You're going to need something to fight with don't you?" Master Eon asked sarcastically.

I chuckled at the sarcasm and then grabbed the Elemental Sword and put in the the sword strap that I just noticed in my belt. I then looked up at Master Eon and said, "I'll be back." Master Eon then said to me, "I know." And with a nod of approval, I took a giant leap into the portal where Spyro and Flynn await.

* * *

 **Location: Kaos' Castle**

 **Time: 2:45 PM**

* * *

Whirlwind, Cynder, Drobot and I were all at the starting point of the Kaos' Castle chapter in _Skylanders Giants_. The Skylanders on their feet and me on the ground. I had clearly misjudged my timing on jumping through the portal as I was teleported in the wrong kind of position. I couldn't re-adjust myself before I hit the ground again and so I fell over. I got back up and told everybody that I was alright. They all nodded their heads at me as they gestured me to come over to what in the Skylanders game looked like a bounce pad.

"Is this a bounce pad?" I asked.

Whirlwind gave me a look of surprise and said, "How did you know?"

"I saw it in the game. I also know what it does too." I replied.

"Okay then, well just in case, you're going to watch us do it first to decrease the chances of you getting hurt again." Whirlwind explained.

I nodded my head in response as Cynder, Drobot, and Whirlwind all went on the bounce pad and landed on the ground above me. I took no sense of precaution as I copied what they all did. Surprisingly, I didn't hurt myself as I joined the others at the entrance to Kaos' Castle.

"So what now Taylor? Do we just barge right on in there?" Cynder asked.

"No Cynder, we're going to do something else instead. We're going to..." I said before I was interrupted by fireball that barely missed my head and shattered itself on the front door. "SO CLOSE!" Someone shouted frustratingly.

We all turned around and, right in front of us, saw Samantha along with Evilized Flynn and…..

"Oh no." I said as I saw who the last person was.

Evilized Spyro.

Cynder looked like she was about to cry yet about to strangle the living dead out of Samantha. "YOU MONSTER!" She roared loudly. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SPYRO!"

Samantha just gave a cold-hearted laugh before replying, "Sorry Skyloser, can't you see that he belongs to me now?" Her voice kind of sounded familiar but I couldn't think as Cynder continued to scream out at Samantha in frustration. "YOU TURN HIM BACK RIGHT NOW!" Cynder roared yet again. Samantha grew an evil smirk on her face as she saw Cynder's frustration. "Foolish girl, pleading to me to give him back to you isn't going to work out." Tears has started to form in Cynder's eyes as she then looked over at Spyro.

"Spyro…...come back to me." She sobbed as Spyro didn't even twitch or move a muscle. Cynder then looked down at the ground and almost immediately after that, Spyro shot out a fireball at her. I quickly reacted by moving in front of Cynder and thrust my sword into the ground in front of me which drew up a wall of lasers that reached the sky. The fireball disintegrated as it hit the lasers but it did blow me back a little bit. I pulled my sword up from the ground as the lasers then disappeared and went back to my original spot. Samantha seemed to notice me for the first time as she glanced over at me.

"Well well, look what we have here, a Portal Master who works for Master Eon and those pitiful Skylosers." She said.

"You haven't figured that out by now?" I asked her. She simply ignored me as she continued to glare at me. "Oh this is going to be so much fun."

"I know right? It's going to be fun on how I will beat you into a pulp until you lie down on the ground crying for you mommy-"

"SILENCE!" Samantha yelled as I started to laugh along with Whirlwind and Drobot. Even Cynder started to laugh as well but somewhat in an evil way. She was going to enjoy crushing her. I can just tell that that's going to happen.

"Oh, so now you're laughing huh? Well then, I suppose you don't mind if we get this started." She said as she summoned out her nine elemental trolls. Noticing her move, I got into a fighting stance with my sword and said what could be my last taunt.

"Let's shall."

* * *

 **Just a little note before I go.**

 **I will not be continuing this story. But, you might already know that due to the summary of the story. The reason why I am not continuing this story is because I thought that I was controlling how samjax's _The Twisted Journey_ plot went and I felt guilty if I was doing that. The only reason why I put this back up was to have you viewers enjoy what is left of this fanfiction, because it seems like most of you people enjoy this.**

 **THIS IS NOT A REWRITE! But there will be one soon. There will also be a prequel to this story but it will be a Spyro the Dragon fanfiction instead of a Skylanders fanfiction.**


End file.
